Memelords
Memelords are a group of aliens with knowledge of every meme in the universe. Thus, they are essential to the Memetic's Union. They can be encountered on random planets with a Memetic's Union presence, offering to share knowledge of every meme in the universe. Attacking the Memelords will prove to no avail, as no attack can get past their telekinetic force fields. Origins The Memelords have lived for millions of years, collecting knowledge of every meme in history. They recorded this knowledge in their archives. After the Memetic's Union was founded and grew, the Memelords offered their services. They act similarly to historians within the Union, as they know the history, origins, and usage of every meme in history. Giving Memes If the player encounters them, the Memelords will offer to share their knowledge of every meme in the universe with the player. If the player accepts, they will telepathically load every meme in history into the player's mind. However, since only a 12th level intellect can take that amount of knowledge at once, it will usually kill the player by overloading their mind. However, there is a slim chance that the player survives, determined by their INT stats and other traits. Description Memelords are human-like aliens, but always appear elderly. Their heads are large, hairless, and rounded, with many visible veins. Their ears are also smaller and thicker than humans. They all wear sparkly grey robes. They vary in height, but none appear overweight. They all have rather thin and weak frames. Adventurer's Guide Entry "I must say that I haven't seen any entity like the Memelords. Rather than collect knowledge of academic subjects or the mysteries of the universe, they collect a form of entertainment known as Memes, essential to the Memetic's Union, a sort of cult of Meme fans. The Memelords can give this knowledge to any who ask them, although only the foolish ask, as the amount of Memes will kill anyone who does not have 12th level intellect. The Memelords themselves are passive entities who reside on a rather isolated planet. Attempting to attack them will not yield any results, as nothing can breach their telekinetic force fields, and they will utilize teleportation technology to escape. They will not seek out battles or anything of the sort, and merely sit collecting memes and building philosophies. I don't know what world they come from, but they are aged beings with incredible intellect, suggesting that they could be from an ancient world linked to supernatural energies. Speaking with them could also provide valuable information for quests and the likes, but be warned, as they speak in riddles." Quotes "Greetings, we have seen all the memes in the universe. Would you like us to share our knowledge with you?" -Greeting the player. Trivia * Memelords are also known to be philosophers. * They have 12th level intellect. * They have telekinesis, but don't use it very often. * If the player is killed by their telepathic overload of memes, the game over screen will show a rather solemn looking Memelord saying "You couldn't handle it, could you?" Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs